


5 Times Remus Called Patton "Daddy"

by AceOnIce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Sex, Patton is a fan, Remus has a daddy kink, but it's strongly hinted at, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Remus starts calling Patton "Daddy". Patton wants to know why.Like the title says. It's 5 times Remus calls Patton "Daddy". 4 times Patton doesn't know what he means and 1 time he does.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	5 Times Remus Called Patton "Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Lies and a Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386231) by [Magpie_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow). 



> I hate that I wrote this.

1.

It starts as a joke. 

At least, Patton thinks it’s a joke. Because as many times as he’s called the other Sides ‘kiddo’ or a variation thereof, none of them have responded in kind. None of them look at him as a father figure and as much as they might love him, they never really listen. 

So when he makes an off-hand statement to Remus, somewhere along the lines of, “Watch your language, kiddo,” he doesn’t expect a response or any changed behavior. 

It’s a complete shock when Remus responds, “Sorry daddy.” 

Patton stares at him as the other Side winks and goes back to his conversation with Logan who hadn’t spared the exchange a second thought. 

Patton dismisses it as a joke. What else could it be? Especially coming from Remus? No, it was a joke, perhaps a taunt at his tendency to call the other Sides his kiddos. 

2.

Except. It happens again. 

The next time it happens, they’re helping Thomas work through another important issue when Remus turns to Patton, looks him straight in the eye and asks, “Help me out here, daddy?” 

Patton blanks out for a solid minute. 

The others look at them oddly before chalking it up to Remus being Remus and going back to the former conversation. 

3.

Patton thinks Remus is messing with him. So when he passes Patton in the hallway between their rooms one day, he stops him. “Hey buddy! Do you think I’m being too controlling?” 

“Controlling?” Remus repeats, looking him up and down. “I haven’t ever seen you control anything.” 

Patton frowns. “But you keep calling me-” 

“Daddy?” Remus guesses, grinning. 

He nods. “Am I being enough of a parental figure? Or too much? I know some of the other Sides don’t like it when I act like a parent.” 

Remus licks his lip and presses a kiss to Patton’s cheek. “Maybe I don’t see you a parental figure at all, _daddy.”_

“Then why do you keep-” 

Remus interrupts him with laugher and continues down the hall, leaving Patton more confused than ever. 

4.

So Patton asks Logan about it. Logan is knowledgeable. 

Except when Patton’s finished explaining, Logan’s face is beet red. “Patton.” 

“What?” 

Logan exhales and takes off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “I’m not in the mood to explain daddy kinks to you.” 

“Daddy... kinks?” 

“I can’t have this conversation.” 

Patton frowns at the wall when he’s left alone. Then he goes to confront Remus, finding him playing some kind of icky video game that Patton doesn’t want to look at. He turns off the TV, drawing complaints from the other side. “Hey kiddo! Do you know what a daddy kink is?” 

Remus is laughing again and Patton would be annoyed if it wasn’t adorable. Remus keeps laughing so Patton waits until he calms down, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m surprised you know what a daddy kink is.” 

“I don’t.” 

Remus chuckles again. “Okay daddy.” He stands, presses a kiss to Patton’s cheek, and whispers, “Look it up, let me know if you want to explore. _Daddy.”_

Patton yelps when Remus pats his butt on his way out. He huffs. Apparently he has research to do. 

5.

Patton knows what a daddy kink is now. And he hates it. But... Remus calling him daddy. He can get behind that. 

His heart in his throat, Patton goes to Remus’ room and taps on the door. Remus pulls it open and grins at him. “What’s up daddy? Come to visit my snake?” 

“You have a pet snake? Wait, is Deceit here?” 

Remus laughs, shaking his head. “So innocent.” 

“I know what a daddy kink is,” Patton says, accusatorially. 

Remus raises an eyebrow, “So you want to explore with me? I’m down.” 

“Why me?” 

“Why you?” 

Patton huffs. “Is it because I call you kiddo?” 

“It’s because you’re adorable and I want to get nasty with you.” 

Patton shoulders his way into Remus’ room. He kicks the door shut behind him, making Remus gawk. Before the other Side can open his mouth, Patton is kissing him hard. He brings his hands to Remus’ face, holding him in place so he can lick into the other Side’s mouth. 

Remus is already tugging at Patton’s _patton_ -ted blue shirt. Patton grabs his hands and leans back. “So you’ll be my baby?” 

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, just keep kissing me.” 

Remus leans in, but Patton presses a finger to his lips. “Use your manners, Remus.” 

He watches Remus eyes go wide. “...Please?” 

Patton backs him against the wall, “What’s the magic word?” 

“Please. Daddy.” 

And Remus looks so pretty when he’s begging so Patton gives him what he’s wanting. 

Patton decides that he quite enjoyed exploring Remus’ daddy kink. He thinks they'll have to do it again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tag your works properly folks. *Looks at Micah*.


End file.
